1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and computer program product for processing document images of various sizes and orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology called “N-in-1 (N-up)” has also been known wherein N pieces of, or N pages of document images (where N is a positive integer equal to or larger than 2) to be arranged on one sheet of paper using conventional digital copiers and printers. This technology of printing N-pages of document on a single sheet of paper (“N-in-1 printing”) allows us to view N-pages of document images at a glance and to save paper.
However, in performing the N-in-1 printing of multiple document images of various sizes using conventional image forming systems, it sometimes occurs that a portion of the images does not fit into the area of the sheet causing an image loss as a result. On the other hand, if the sheet size is changed depending on the size of each document image in order to prevent image losses, finishing processes such as stapling and punching become difficult because of the lack of uniformity in the paper size. As such, there has been no technology to perform the N-in-1 printing of multiple document images of various sizes and/or orientations. Moreover, in printing multiple document images of various sizes and/or orientations, it is preferable to process them in such a way that the printed matters are easier to read for the benefits of the user.